


On Top Of The World

by KRollins



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRollins/pseuds/KRollins
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were gonna own the damn business, and if Roman Reigns wasn't on board, that's just how the world works. They were perfectly capable just the two of them. They were going to do whatever it took to get to the top.





	On Top Of The World

In a world where Seth goes to Dean with the Authority question and they form a little bit of a different plan.

"Do you see my dilemma, D?" A two-toned Seth Rollins asked his brother and best friend in the entire world, rubbing his hands down his face as he was very stressed by this decision.

Dean nods with a hum, his chosen hair being relatively unruly tonight instead of having it slicked back. Unruly had been the common theme for Dean for a while now. He was just getting a bit lazy with dealing with it, in all honesty. "I have a plausible solution."

Seth was a bit too stressed to worry about the fact Dean had used a pretty big word. "I'm all ears at this point, D." 

"You and I, together, say fuck The Authority, fuck The Shield, and maybe let a little bit of old Moxie and Blackie out on this business." Dean proposes, smirking at Seth who can only chuckle.

"Last I checked, D, Moxley, and Black never exactly liked each other." He points out.

Dean just shook his head in amusement. "We'll force them to. What'dya say?" 

Seth rose an eyebrow. "What about Roman?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, you know exactly how Roman is. If we're going to do this the way I know you want to do this, we're going to have to leave him. He cares more about being good and honorable than actually succeeding in this business and you know I'm right. If we asked him to go along with this you know he won't." He explained. He hopped down from the crate he was sitting on in front of Seth and put his hands onto his shoulders. "We don't work for anybody but each other, remember? Not even the damn Authority. We do, what we wanna do." He said, shaking Seth's shoulders slightly.

Seth sighed. "Okay, but not yet. I wanna test the waters first, formulate the best way to do this."

Dean rolled his eyes in fondness of the younger. "You and your plans." 

"Hey, I'm just living up to my namesake." Seth grinned, holding his hands up in surrender. "But I can't wait to see the look on Hunter's face when I don't swing at y'all, considering I told him yes. He's gonna be all cocky and happy and I'm just gonna sit in the chair and chill." Seth chuckled happily, clearly excited for what was going to take place later that night.

Dean smiled right back at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You realize Rome is going to be very confused, right?" 

Seth shrugged, tapping a finger to his temple. "All part of the plan."

"And what's the name of this plan, Mr. Architect?"

"Separation and Domination." 

~

The time had come later that night. All three members of The Shield were standing rather triumphantly in the ring. Seth had his steel chair in hand and all three were staring Evolution, or what was left of Evolution, in the eyes. Triple H looked so cocky once he brought up his plan B. Seth's cue to strike.

Seth looked down at the chair as Roman and Dean stepped forward, as if he was thinking about it, then he suddenly snapped the chair open. Roman looked back in shock as if he were expecting an attack but just watched Seth in pure confusion as he sat in the chair, a rare cocky smirk coming on Seth's face. "Well, where's your plan B, Hunter? We're waiting." Seth called snarkily as he bobbed his head a bit with an arrogant chuckle.

"Nah, nah, nah, you see Triple H you seem to be underestimating the three of us like you underestimated us at Payback and like you underestimated us at Extreme Rules. We've said it before and we'll say it again and again and again until it is ENGRAVED LIKE A GRAVESTONE into your broken shattered SKULL! We are not a business we are not speed bumps we are not just three random dudes forming a tag team cause they have nothing better to do with their worthless lives, we are a brotherhood, and if YOU, Mr. Cerebral Assassin, thought for even a FRACTION of a second that Seth was going to turn his back on us to join the likes of you? You're an even bigger idiotic douche than we originally took you for." Dean spit out like venom straight at Randy and Triple H, making sure to punctuate his use of the word underestimate each time the word passed through his dry chapped lips.

Meanwhile, Triple H was fuming and Randy while looking pissed looked quite possibly more displeased by the whole situation than Hunter himself. Seth leaned his arms on his knees, arrogance practically glowing from his person. "Hunter I find it funny how when you approached me you said you saw a lot of yourself in me that I could be the next Triple H, but the thing is, I'm already better than you after being here for two years." The crowd got an absolute kick out of that one, and while clearly still confused Roman took Hunter and Randy being pissed as a good thing so he kept quiet for now. "Honestly being compared to you is blatant disrespect towards me, Hunter. If we were anything at all alike, let's see, either you would be way better in the ring, you would have at least two people who gave a damn about you, oh, and you wouldn't be a backstabbing coldhearted egotistical bastard who only cares about himself or I would be a complete jackass who couldn't wrestle in his prime, let alone now." Seth dissed, an eyebrow raised and face moved into a 'can you believe this guy' face.

Dean, one hand in his hair and the other on the mic, speaks up next. "Now, Triple H, Randy Orton, The Shield is going to give you this one chance to get the hell out of our faces and out of our lives before we take this to levels you could never imagine. We beat you twice when there were three of you it will not be that hard to beat you two so bad that you barely even remember where you work let alone any plans of vengeance you might have." Dean warned, chucking his mic as Seth laughed his usual happy arrogant laugh and the two moved to stand by Roman. A still very confused yet stone-faced Roman.

The Shields music started playing as they put their fists in the middle and Randy and Hunter stormed to the back.

~

It wasn't until later that night that Roman had brought up the whole situation in the ring. Dean and Seth were beaming after what they had pulled off. Seth had given Dean's head a slight ruffle in thanks and appreciation once they had gotten to one of their 'undisclosed locations' and Dean had beamed even brighter if possible at the clear contentment and happiness from Seth. Seth had then hopped up on one of the random boxes in the area and watched on with a happy grin as Dean ranted in intensive detail about what had gone down, Seth giving his two sense here and there.

It was a few minutes after they had gotten backstage and started relaxing that Roman had found them. "Uh, not that I'm complaining, but what the heck happened out there?"

Seth chuckled and hopped down from the box, wrapping one arm around Roman's shoulders and patting his shoulder in a one-armed hug. "Sorry Ro, it was a last minute decision between Ambrose and I. His face was absolutely PRICELESS."He explained, a smile on his face as he looked at Roman, Dean still thriving off all the energy he still had from the night's events.

Roman chuckled softly at his younger brothers. "You two are something else, you know?" He questioned with a soft almost dopey grin.

The two other boy's looked at each other with grins before looking back at Roman. "We know." They said in unison with their same smiles. Roman returned their smiles before walking away once more, to the actual locker room. Roman had started becoming more well-liked in the actual locker room since they had turned on Kane, Hunter, and Randy a few months prior. They learned quickly Roman was a very nice person despite his style and who he hung out with. It wasn't that Seth and Dean were bad people, they were just those type of people who gave off a 'don't fuck with me' vibe, especially Dean.

Dean sighed. "So, we're lying to him?" He asked, looking at Seth.

Seth just shrugged. "It wasn't much of a lie, was it? I said what it was, a last minute decision between you and myself."

"But that's not all of it."

"Not a lie if I just don't tell him, D. All part of the plan."

Dean just rolled his eyes fondly at Seth. "You really need to tell me more about this plan of yours, gorgeous." 

Seth blushed at the compliment that seemingly came out of absolute nowhere, but didn't let it falter his attitude. "One thing at a time, D. It's a 'plan according to the circumstances' type of plan. I'll let you know what we're doing when I formulate what we're doing."

"Can you tell me the general idea of the plan?" Dean asked, using his puppy dog face that he would never ever admit that he even had. Seth was the exception to a lot of Dean's rules.

Seth grinned letting out an annoyed yet content noise, shoving a hand towards Dean's face. "Ew, put the puppy dog face away it's not even necessary!" Seth grinned, looking at Dean in pure admiration for his utter dorkiness, Dean giving a similar look as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Just as simple as making small advancements to see his reactions. Maybe cheat to win a match if we're really backed into a corner, stuff like that depending on the night, as I said before. Just going ahead with a slight more of a 'we do what we want when we want and do whatever it takes' type of attitude. We've been that before, all three of us to an extent. I wanna gauge how he'll react to that kind of stuff so we can plan further ahead for the separation part of the deal." He explained.

"You realize he's going to start anticipating us leaving if we do that, right?" Dean asked as if he was the remotely intelligent one of the two.

Seth chuckled. "For as long as you've known me you haven't figured out that I have plans for every contingency?" He grinned with that same admiration look from before.

"Seth, I've only known you personally for about three years, and part of that we weren't even friends we were fighting in FCW like the morons we are." Dean retaliated in a smart ass remark.

Seth's eyes crinkled shut as he laughed, shoving Dean's shoulder. "You're a fucking ass!" 

Dean grins once more. "If it makes you feel better, yes, I knew that. Just making sure." He hummed, rocking on the balls of his feet.

~

It was now the next night on Smackdown and Seth had gotten stuck in a match with Demon Kane. The match had been going on for a good fifteen minutes, and Seth just wasn't having any luck. Kane was keeping him close to the mat, and as much of a technical wrestler as Seth was, he just couldn't get anything going.

Let's just say, Dean had had plenty of that shit. It didn't matter how many times he watched it, he didn't like watching Seth not be able to do anything in a match. He remembered Seth mentioning for them to start cheating in matches, so Dean simply said fuck it. He knew Seth was smart enough to figure out what to do.

Dean jumped up on the ropes and started yelling at the referee, gaining his attention, Kane's attention, and Roman's attention. Seth saw what was happening, and just as Dean thought his confusion quickly changed to cockiness as he low blew Kane while the ref had been distracted.

Roman, clearly pissed at Dean playing dirty, yanked him off the apron in the gentlest yet most what the fuck way possible. "What the hell was that?!" Roman shouted in Dean's face over the roar of the crowd.

"What the hell was what?!" Dean replied, also very clearly pissed from being ripped off the apron. Meanwhile, in the ring, Seth pinned Kane for the one two three and immediately left to push his two brothers apart. 

"Hey, hey, HEY! Knock it off you two what's got your  cargo pants in a bunch?" Seth asked, standing between them. Roman just shoved Seth away and into Dean who barely caught The Architect. Roman than walked off, not happy with his brother's behavior, leaving Dean fuming and Seth utterly confused. But on the inside, they were both grinning like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> More Chapters to come so keep an eye out for updates on this. Any suggestions I will happily take them :)


End file.
